Daughter of a Goddess
by Meagan Lynn
Summary: Aphrodite lost her Daughter when the Gods failed to defeat the Vampire of old. For many years she has searched for her Daughter, and now after many millennia she has found her. Isabella Swan's life will change forever, when he mother comes to visit.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

**ApPOV**

"Aphrodite are you sure this is what is best?" asked my love. I sighed, "Damon we have been over this my love. She is my daughter and I will go to her." I knew that look he was giving me. "What if she doesn't know regain her loss memory like you believe she will, what then?" he asked me. I knew that was coming. It was a long shot she would remember but I had to try. "Darling I must do this, now let us go" I told him. He nodded, "Wonderful High school " he groaned " Again."

**Alice-POV**

I was sucked into a vision that made no sense. It was black but I could hear a voice.

"_Isabella I have been searching for you for many years my daughter" said the voice. "Mother, you have come" said a voice much like Bella's. "You are my child of course I came, and to think I find you with vampires! That same race that took you from many millennia ago" said the first voice. _I gasped and then the vision changed. _"I know you saw that psychic, I will see you soon" the voice said to me._

When I left the vision I could see Edward face right in front of me. "Alice what the hell was that?" he asked. "I don't know Edward. It doesn't make since, not being able to see them, then the voice talking to me" I paused "I just don't know, What I do know is that person is coming" I told him. "Alice she was talking to Bella! She called that person mother!" he yelled. "Calm down Edward we do not know for sure that it was Bella it barely sounded like her" I retorted. He nodded this was not going to end well.

**ApPOV**

"Those damn vampires have a psychic!" I yelled. This was going to make things much more difficult. "Love you must calm down. You know what happens when you get angry" he told me. I sneered, "At this moment I could care less what happens. I am livid Damon! They will never let me near her" I cried "We are here in her town and now those damn vampires know I am close." I was on the verge of tears when he took me in his arms. "You are Aphrodite Goddess of love and sea. They can not stop you" he told me. "We need to go, school will start soon" I told him.

Once at Forks High School I become instantly overwhelmed. All the feelings of the people around me are causing me pain. Damon looked at me and said, "Are you sure you can handle this, You have not feed in many years my love this may not be the best" I cut him off "I am doing this, I will be fine." I lied. We got into the office and they gave us our schedules. When I walked into History I gave the teacher the paper and he said, "Ms. Mason take a the seat next to Ms. Swan" said the teacher. I looked to where he pointed and saw her, my daughter, my Isabella. I sat down next to her, "Hi, I'm Airabella Mason" I told her. "Bella Swan" she answered.

**BPOV**

This girl was beautiful, I mean beyond Rosalie beautiful. She was hard to look at and she would stop looking at me. "I am new here and I was wondering if you allow me to join you for lunch seeing as you are the only person I know" she asked me. "Sure" I told her as the bell rang. She followed me to the lunch room and when Edward and Alice saw her that tensed. "Everyone this is Airabella Mason, Airabella meet Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward" I introduced them. "Hi" Airabella said. When she spoke something changed in Alice and Edward and I think she noticed. "Hi, I love your dress" said Alice, of course she would comment on her clothes. "excuse me I will be right back" she said. "Me too" said Alice jumping up following her. "huh what is that about?" I asked Edward. He just shrugged. Something was going on and I was going to find out. I got up and left them there, I was going to find Alice.

**ApPOV**

"Why are you following me vampire?" I question her. She blinked, "So it is you" she answered. I sighed "Of course it is me you twit. And you know why I am here. Your kind took my daughter from me many years ago and know I have finally found her" I paused "you will not stand in my way, she is my daughter, she will know me" I stated when Bella appeared. "what are you talking about?" she asked. "This is not the place for this conversation. I know the rest of you are near, I will see you at your home." and I vanished from their sight.

"Who are you?" asked a female vampire. "I am Aphrodite goddess of love and sea, I am here to reclaim my daughter Isabella whom was taken from me many years ago. Who are you?" I retorted. She smiled, "Esme Cullen, have a seat the children are near" she told me. Just when they entered, the one named Edward did not seem happy.

"Have you told her anything?" I asked them. Alice was the first to speak "Only who you truly are, a Goddess." "Then I will take it from there, My name is Aphrodite Goddess of love and sea. Near the end of the rule of the Gods I gave birth to a daughter, Isabella. She was taken from my by Vampires during my weakened state. You see she should not have existed. She was my and Poseidon God of the Sea's child, God's cannot have children together, that was until Isabella" I informed them. I looked at all their faces, they couldn't believe what I was saying that was clear. Then I turned to Isabella and I could see it in her eyes, the light of the Gods, she was gaining her lost memories. That made me smile, that caught Edwards attention. "What is happening to her! Bella are you alright?" he said when he say her eyes, then he turned his gaze to mine. "What are you doing to her?" he demanded. "I am doing nothing. What you see is the light of the Gods, I have in my eyes as does Damon, and so does she. After all she is my daughter" I told him calmly. That one sentence changed to entire feel of the room. "Bella! The daughter of GODS!!! You have got to be kidding" said the one named Rosalie. That caused Edward to growl. He locked eyes with me, "What are you talking about, Bella is human, she can not be your daughter" he spat at me. That angered me, "It would do you well to mind your place child. I could snap you in half without even touching you. She is my daughter. Her body is new but her soul is old. Why do you think she is so much different than other girls her age? She is a very old soul." "If what you say is true than may you share with us your story?" he asked smugly. He still thought I was lying. "Of course I will but trust in this my story is not a pleasant one" I paused "I will start at the beginning." They all sat around waiting to hear my story.


	2. Chapter 2 Where it all started

**Chapter 2 - Where it all started**

**ApPOV**

"This is where it all began" I told them.

"Poseidon My love, what are we to do?" I asked him for the hundredth time. "That is something I am not sure of my beauty. Zeus will not be pleased with this" he responded like always, but instead of leaving it at that I made the choice I should have made along time ago. "Then let us take to the Sea for the rest of time. We will rule the Sea together with Love" I offered. His eyes lit up with the light of the Gods, "Let us go my queen" he said while taking my hand. We took to sea never to return to land for Zeus would sure destroy us. For many years we ruled the Sea as King and Queen with not a single worry. That was until I started to weaken. "My Beauty what is happening to you?" his words laced with worry. "My love I dare say I am with child" I told him honestly. "That can not be, unless you have lain with another" he spoke sadly. "It has been you and only you my love, never another. But I fear that what I speak is truth. I will bear a child at the end of the next moon cycle" I foretold. Some time passed before we got word of the death of Aries. It was not something that we could believe, there was nothing that could kill a God but another God. Reading my mind Poseidon answered my worries. "My beauty, it seems the demons have returned" he spoke with anger in his voice. "My love how can this be? We ride the land of them nearly 100 years ago" I cried. His face became grim, "It would seem Hades did not kill all those he captured."

This was only the beginning soon word came that the God Hephaestus had be taken as well along with Artemis. It was when the Beloved Athena was taken that Zeus sent word that we would be granted safe passage to Olympia. "My love are sure this is not a trap?" I asked my beloved. "No, not even my brother would use such a time to exact revenge for flight" was his answer. Much too soon I set feet onto land, I did not feel I belonged here any longer. "It feels strange to you know does it not?" my dearest asked. "Yes, I no longer feel connected to the land" I answered, he nodded before greeting his brother. "Zeus, my brother" he said as he bowed. "Poseidon, it has been too long" he bowed in return before turning his gaze to me. "Aphrodite Welcome" he paused taking in my current state" I see you are with child, Tell me how did you come on land to bed a mortal without my knowledge?" he asked. He knew very well that my child was not to be a Demigod but a true god. "I did not return to land until this day. My child is that of Poseidon, she will be a true God" I answered, receiving glares for the remaining Gods. "I am due to give life this day" I finished. "Poseidon, brother it seems you will soon be a father, let us rejoice, with all this sadness we have seen this will sure brings happiness to us again" said Zeus. And once his words left his mouth I was being taken away to a birthing room far from my beloved. There is not much I remember about that night another than I saw my child's face for only a moment but I will never forget it. I saw the demon take her from me, the Vampire's old were true demons. I used what strength I had to return to the ocean and await for beloved's return but he never came. It was 4000 years before I was stronger enough to leave the Ocean again. I am the Goddess of Love and Sea, losing my beloved shattered my spirit and that took time to heal. But once I could leave I did, to search for my daughter. I found the bodies of the long gone Gods in Olympia, but my daughter was not there. I searched for her and for my love for many years. It was not until 1867 in England that I found a man who went by Damon Brandon, when he saw me his soul knew me. He was my beloved Poseidon, he part took in the drinking of the immortal blood and has been at my side since aiding me in my search for my daughter. Whom I have found at long last.

"It is all true" Bella said. "What did you say love?" asked Edward. "You know very well what I said Edward. What she says is all truth. I remember it like I just lived it. I remember being torn from her arms as a baby, growing and dying over and over again. Never remembering who I was until it was too late." Bella stated. I smiled, "Isabella I have searched many years for you my daughter." "As have I" said Damon. "Mother, Father for so long I have been lost. I am so happy to have you now" Bella said as she came to us and took us into her arms. "Bella?" Edward said. "Yes?" she answered. "It truly is the truth. You are a Goddess" he stated blankly. Bella looked to me now with worry in her eyes, "What does that mean for me and Edward? Can we still be together?" she asked. I thought for a moment before answering. "Isabella, Vampires or the reason I lost you, they killed the Gods. I do not know what will become of their race once all the Gods have returned. For now you have each other, I will not stop you from embracing love after all I am the Goddess of love" I paused looking at Damon " and remember I choose Poseidon and the Sea leaving behind all I knew for love. The choice for now is yours to make child, we must be going, there are things that need to be done , Isabella will you be coming with us?" I asked her. She seemed to think for a moment before answering sternly "Yes, mother I will join you." she went to Edward and said goodbye before joining us at the River. "Where are we going mother?" she asked me. I smiled, "To see Athena and Aries, that have been awakened" I told her. She nodded. We took off to the Sea/


	3. Chapter 3 Athena and Ares

**Chapter 3 - Athena and Ares**

**ApPOV**

Having Isabella with me now is surreal. I saw her staring at me, "what is it child?" I asked her.

"You are truly beautiful mother" she told me.

"Daughter of mine you will see you are as beautiful as I. You will see when you part take in the immortal drink" I told her.

She smiled nodding "I guess I will." Once we reached the shore line Damon and my smiled grew, Bella just looked at us.

"You too look like kids at Christmas" she told us, we laughed.

"Bella my child you will soon understand the call of the Sea" I paused "Poseidon my love I believe it is time for her to Join the Gods." he nodded in agreement.

"Daughter are you ready to Join us?" he asked her. "Yes" was all she said, With that we took her to Olympia. "Welcome to Olympia Daughter" he told her. Her smiled grew as she took in her surroundings. "it is beautiful" she whispered. She truly seemed happy.

**BPOV**

This was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. "Are you ready" my mother asked me, I nodded. "Well let us begin" she walked to the center of the room "I Aphrodite Goddess of Love and Beauty, Queen of the Sea" she spoke and my father joined her "And I Poseidon God of the Sea as well as its King" he said, then the spoke together "Are here to bring forth a new God, a daughter of Love and the Sea, with the blood of the living we sustain immortality" they eyes burned with a fire, "come forth Daughter of Love and the Sea and take part in the immortal Drink" the told me.

I walked forward and took the cup in my hands and watched as my mother and father cut their wrists with a jewel incrusted dagger spilling and mixing their blood in the cup, once done they said "Drink" and I did as they told me.

As the blood when down my throat I began to feel the change. I was not the weak human any longer, I was unstoppable, I was a Goddess.

**ApPOV **

I could see her changing, she was being a Goddess. She was beauty before but now, none could compare. I was temporarily distracted though, I could feel the pull of the Sea as well as the pull to help Athena and Ares.

I looked up to Poseidon, "We need to go to them. They need us" I told him, he nodded and turned to Bella. "Are you ready to take to the Sea?" he asked her, she nodded and we dove into the dark blue depths of the sea.

_Bella, follow us, _I thought. She blinked, _we can hear each others thoughts?,_ she thought. _Only when in the Sea is it this simple, we will teach all you need to know, _I thought.

She followed us as we swam to England. They where there on the beach as if waiting for us. "Athena? Ares?" I called, they looked at me and smiled, "Aphrodite, Poseidon it has been too long" replied Ares, he looked to Athena.

"Yes it has" she looked to Bella "Who is this?" she asked. Poseidon took it upon himself to answer, "This is Isabella Daughter of Love and Sea, she my and Aphrodite's child." They stared at us blankly, "How did you find her? They said you would never find her!" Athena yelled her voice burning with anger.

That was when something clicked inside me, she was suppose to have been taken before I returned. How would she know of my daughter? "Athena, with the power of the Gods I command you to tell me what truly happened to you before the fall!" I demanded.

Her faced changed as well as Ares, he knew what was coming. "Poseidon my love, trap him" I commanded.

He did I as I said, then we all turned our gaze to Athena. "Now speak" I demanded, and she did.

"Before the Fall Hades came to me, trying to sell me on a great war, he knew my weakness. He told me of the demons he had kept and used in the underworld. He sent word that Ares and myself have been taken by demons that we had failed to find. Starting it all. The fates had told him a child of two Gods would be born, a daughter of Love and Sea, she would change the way of the Gods. Hades was enraged. He convinced us of the danger of her becoming a God, so we helped him get her. We where to kill her, but I could not. I left her with the witches of Ireland who promised no God would ever find her" she confessed it all. I felt the rage radiating from Poseidon, myself , and Isabella. She had double crossed us.

"How dare you! How dare you send for my mother and Father to help you now! When you are the reason I was taken!!" Bella screamed, Athena stared at her blankly I couldn't see why, that was until I looked to my daughter.

Isabella held all the fury of a Ocean storm in her eyes, her hair was on fire, she was feeding off our anger fueling her own. "It was not my place to defy Hades, he is one of the great three. His point was valid, You are an unknown. We did not, nor do we now know what you are capable of. You could be the death of us all." Athena said before launching herself at Bella, biting her neck and tasting her blood. In the next moment I was surrounded by the Sea once again, with my love and my child. _What are we to do my love, _I thought as I looked at him. He held our daughter in his arms, she was badly hurt. _We go to the Vampires, they love her as we do. We have no where else to go, Athena will be expecting us to be at Olympia,_ he thought. I nodded and followed him.

We swam all the way back to Washington. The trip to Forks seemed to take a lifetime, we could not teleport with Bella in her condition. I could sense them before I smelt them, vampires.

"You have returned" she said, then her eyes landed on Bella "What has happened to her!" The one they call Alice screamed.

"Relax child she will be fine just only needs rest, and to feed. We will explain when we return to your home" I told her.

I handed her to Poseidon, "run with her you are faster than I, I will Teleport head and inform them of her condition" I told him as I kissed his cheek and then disappeared. I was in the middle of their living area when I materialized and they all where their waiting, I looked to Alice and she nodded, so she had saw I would come first.

"As you are sure to already know, Isabella has been harmed. She was attacked by Athena Warrior Goddess Of Wisdom, she bit her and took her blood" I told them.

"Why would she take her blood?" asked the one named Emmett. "Athena is mortal now just as Poseidon once was, to regain the immortality they once had they must take part in the immortal drink, which is the blood of a immortal. That is how Vampire became immortal, they drank the blood of God" I explained.

"So now Athena is immortal?" asked Edward.

"It truly is a shame that our ways have been lost. No she is not complete, to complete the change she will need to feed from the living in everyway" I answered.

He looked at me confused but it was Alice who spoke "What do you mean in everyway?" she asked.

This was the part I was not wanting to explain. I sighed, "She will need to feed on the blood of a human in a very intimate way. You see she is the my daughter and I am the Goddess of Love. She has already bathed in the Sea, so that part of her is complete but until the other is she will be vulnerable" I explained. Edward's face was completely unreadable what was until Emmett opened his mouth.

"So what you are saying is that Bella has to have sex with someone while taking their blood? Cool" he said.

Edward growled, "No, she will never do it."

"She will have to" I stated. _I wondered if She fed from Edward if it would count?, _Alice thought while looking at me.

"You may have something there Alice, I had not considered that" I said, she smiled. "I tend to be right" she stated smugly. "Of course you know what that would mean" I told her.

Then she saw it in her head, for it to work Edward would have to fed on a Human. She gasped, "He can't. It took so long to stop the last time." Edward was staring at us, she must be blocking him. I smiled at him opening my mind to him, allowing to see what I had seen. His face went from surprise, shock, thirst, and then contentment.

His eyes locked with mine as Poseidon walked in with Isabella, "I will do what ever it takes to make her safe" he stated. "Edward, it will not make her safe, only immortal" I told him.

"From what I saw in your mind, and now in Alice's she will be safe. Your kind are more like us than you are willing to admit" he said with a smirk.

"That is true, but that is a story for another time. Let us tend to Isabella" I told him taking his arm and leading him to the woods.

"I will take you hunting, I will keep you safe from yourself" I told him, he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4 Hunt

**Chapter 4 - Hunt**

**EPOV**

I know the reason I was doing this was to help the girl I loved, but the monster inside of me was glad I was giving in. He wanted the human blood. "What are you thinking about Edward?" Aphrodite asked me.

"About what it is I am going to do" I told her honestly.

She looked worried, "Are you sure you can handle this? It is not an easy task" she asked me. I thought about it for a moment, "I would do anything for her. Bella is my life" I told her.

Her smile grew at my words. "She is lucky to have someone like you" she told me. I smiled at that, "I am the lucky one" I replied. "True" she agreed, laughing.

**ApPOV**

We where having a great little moment when the smell of new love hit me, I could feel my thirst, it had been to long since I fed. "Edward, grab my arm and no not let go for nothing understand?" I told him, he nodded not asking questions. We walked a little further, I could see them now, love was pouring from them. _Follow my lead, I will show you how you must do this, its now the same as you would normally feed,_ I thought again he nodded. We walked to the couple using my power as a Goddess, change the man's focus to me. He came to me and began kissing me as the women made her way to Edward. _Do it Edward, she thinks you are this man, when you feed on her blood you must feel her love, in doing that you take it with you,_ I told him in my head.

It was not long before I had ended to poor man's life, but one life here and there to get the world in order is not such a high price to pay. I watched Edward, this was hard for me I could see that. He did not want to be kissing this women.

_Drink Edward, _I told him in his head. His eyes snapped open and he was looking at me, I nodded for him to finish.

He was ready, I could feel the love she felt coming from him as well. When he bit her, something in his eyes changed, he went to a dark place.

Soon it was over and we would soon be home, just as soon as I he took one more.

_Back at the house. . . . _

**Alice-POV**

"Carlisle how is she?" I asked him for the hundred thousandth time.

"Love you must calm down, She will be fine" Jasper tried to calm me and that only made me madder. None of this would have happened had that bitch not come here. She messes with my visions, takes Bella from Edward, and now Bella is hurt and Edward is hunting humans! How could this get any worse?

"She could have just killed you all and taken Bella. You do not give her credit, she truly is a wonderful women" Poseidon told me. Huh stupid mind reading God. "You are a little bias don't you think?" I retorted.

"Perhaps, but it was not always so" he paused "There was a dark time when. ." he didn't get to finish, she was back and by his side, glaring at me. _You are lucky he did not tell you those things. You are not privileged to that information Vampire, _she told me in my head.

Did I mention how much I hated that woman? No, I didn't think so. I heard someone clear their throat breaking out shared glare. For the first time I looked at Edward and I gasped, his eyes. .

"I know Alice, the must be bright red" he said sadly, I shook my head.

"No Edward there are" I paused "Green, Bright green" I told him. He froze, then ran to the closest mirror. I heard his gasp as he took in his reflection, he turned to look at that woman.

"How is this possible?" he asked her. She just smiled for a moment then answered, "Edward, tonight you did not feed like a Vampire, you fed like a God. So now you appear as one."

Everyone froze in their places.

**BPOV**

I could not feel anything, I was frozen. I could recall Meeting Athena and her attack, my real parents, and the ones who raised me. I could recall every one of the Cullen's even Rosalie all but Edward. I do not know why I couldn't but I just could not picture his face, hear his voice, or even recall his smell.

That was until right this moment, I didn't know where I was but I was sure Edward was there. Because I could smell his sweet scent. "Bella, love I am here" said he velvet voice. I wanted to shout and let him know I heard him but I couldn't. Something was stopping me, somewhere inside I knew why but at the moment I just didn't care about why. "It is time Edward, she has only a small amount of time left before she will be frozen forever" I heard my mother tell me. The next thing I felt was Edwards lips crashing down on mine, then something inside me erupted.

I pushed him back, my eyes snapped open and I was on top of him crashing my lips down to his once again. I could feel the love pouring from him to me, it was one of the best feelings in the world, but I had another hunger.

Without realizing it I bit he and took his blood. While I drank I could feel him placing kisses on my body, loving me.

It was the most amazing experience. Soon I felt the hunger leave me and I felt whole again.

I pulled back to look at him and was shocked at what I saw. His eyes, the topaz pools I love where gone. I was staring into eyes the color of emeralds. "What happened to your eyes?" I asked him. He chuckled, "Everything you have been thru and you want to talk about my change in eye color."

"Well" I urged. "I went with your mother to fed, so I could help you" he paused " apparently I fed the way of a God causing me to appear as one" he told me. He was hiding something I could see it.

"what aren't you telling me?" I asked him, he sighed. "Bella, in order to help you, I had to hunt humans" he paused " only the blood one humans full of love could help you" he told me. I would have fainted if it was possible, I did not know how to feel. I was happy to be here with him but at what cost? I looked into this eyes, there was something else he was not telling me, but for now I would let it go.

"where is my mother?" I asked him.

"Outside, waiting for you" he answered. I smiled and kissed him pulling him up with me.

"I love you" I whispered on his lips. "As I love you" he replied.

**ApPOV**

I could hear them coming down. I was not sure how I was going to tell her this. Things had changed tonight, and no one wanted to tell her. Leaving me to do the dirty work.


	5. Chapter 5 Not so pleasant answers

**_Sorry i took so long to update. _**

**_But it think its worth the wait._**

**_R&R_**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Not so pleasant answers

**ApPOV**

Things have completely gone wrong. I would have never thought it was possible for this to happen. I just don't understand how. I was interrupted from my thought process by Alice and her annoying self. "Can I speak with you?" she asked. "Of course" I replied. I turned my gaze to my love, "Tell Bella I had to attend to some things" I kissed me and took off with Alice. I followed her till we had nearly reached Canada, when she stopped and spun around to face me angrily.

"What is wrong with Edward! I can barely see his future!" she yelled. I could feel a smug smile growing on my face, that only made her angrier.

"Don't forget this was your idea Vampire" I paused " it would seem that he had quite the talent for feeding off the love of others, when he fed something in his very being changed" I told her.

She just stared, I was going to have to explain this better. "Alice, he is now becoming a God. Honestly he seems to be more of a True God but I just don't know how that would be possible yet it seems it is" I explained.

Her face fell, "You come here, take Bella from us. Now you are telling me that my brother is one of you too!" she yelled. I let her scream and rant on and on. "You just . .ugh. . .you do you think you are?" she yelled "What gives you the right?.. You are destroying my family!"

It did not seem she was going to stop. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!"

I yelled, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. "What?" she sneered. "First off Alice it was your idea to have Edward be the one" I paused "Second never in my wildest of dreams did I believe this was possible it has never happened before. The again we have never had a vampire try" I explained to her. I could see it in her eyes she knew I was telling the truth. "I can see you know it is the truth. Alice I would not want to destroy your family. Isabella is still part of your family, she is my daughter though and now that I have found her I am staying with her. As for Edward I could be wrong and its just after effects of what he has done" I told her.

She thought on that for a moment then spoke, "Is there anyway to know for sure?" she asked me. I was going to say no but then something occurred to me, "There may be a way, but it is highly dangerous" I answered.

"What is it?" she asked seriously. I sighed, "He could come with Poseidon and myself to Olympia" she looked at me confused so I went on "If when he enters the greats halls he has the glow of the Gods then it is true, if not then he is still just like you" I answered.

"How is that dangerous?" she asked. "If we go and he is not becoming a God, then it will alert all the Gods who have awakened that a Vampire is in Olympia. They will come for him, they will come for all of us" I told her.

I hated to admit it but this was the only way for us to know the truth. That was when Isabella showed up, I am not sure how she snuck up on us but she did. "What do you mean they will come for him? Who are you talking about?" she asked us. We didn't answer her, she looked at Alice who just shook her head. Yeah thanks, now I have to tell her. She turned her gaze to me with eyes full of worry. "Mother?" she asked. "Isabella, things have changed more than anyone thought was possible" I paused letting her take that in " with they way Edward fed and then his eyes returning to his human color, it all leads me to believe he is becoming a God. Well that is not the right words he seems to be of a true God but that is not possible" I told her. Her Chocolate brown eyes widen, she seemed like she would faint. "Are you alright Bella?" Alice asked her. Isabella's eyes snapped up to lock with Alice's. "Go get Edward. He can hear your thoughts not mine, Go!" she told her, as Alice left Bella's eyes followed her then came back to me. "Are you sure about this?" she asked with sorrow in her voice, I nodded. "what will happen to him?"

"If he is indeed becoming a God, he will be one of us there for protected" I answered. She looked confused, she must not have heard the whole conversation, so I shared my memory with her. "Oh, I see. So this is the only way" she sighed "If he will go then I will not stop him."

It was only a moment before Edward and Alice returned, by the look on his face Alice had been thinking about our little talk. "It does not make since, how can this happen?" he asked me. I shook my head, "I do not know. None ever thought something like this could happen." He let out a sigh, "Tell me what it was Poseidon was about to tell Alice before you returned" he demanded. How cute he thought he could make me. He looked to Isabella, she smiled. "Mother please tell us" she asked. Evil! That man was EVIL! He knows I could not deny her. A smug smiled was on his face when I glared at him.

"Fine, we will tell you the story. This situation would make more since once you hear it" I went to leave " Meet you back at your home, everyone should here this" I called as I left.

**P-POV**

I was waiting for my beauty to return with the vampire named Alice. I watched my child leave. He changing condition has my beauty and myself confused. Then the one named Alice returned only to take the strange one, Edward with her.

Something was going on, but I would not interfere. If she needed me should would let me know. That was when she appeared before me. "My love, it is time" she told me.

I sighed this was exactly what I was afraid of. This story would be our undoing, we could lose her forever with this.

"If we must, then so be it" I spoke to my beauty, her eyes filled with sadness, "My beauty, my love for you will never change hold on to that. Everything will be alright" I told her. We waited for the others to return and gather together, it took much longer than we thought. "Alright we are all here, what the hell is this about?" the blonde girl demanded. Huh, she is so much like my beauty. "Rosalie, Manners!" chastised the mother I have learned her name is Esme. "whatever" the blonde whispered.

My darling beauty looked at me then, "My love would you tell the story?" she asked me "Who know it much better than I." I nodded.

"This is not a nice story, there is no happy ending." I looked around the room and it seemed they all understood that. "It was a long time ago, before the creation of man, when it was THE GODS.

It was a dark time for us, dark indeed. Yes, you see this was the true fall of the Gods, some of us truly did fall when man was created.

_Flashback:_

"_You will obey the order that was set forth" Zeus commanded. _

"_We have the power to rule this world!" Aodhan sneered. _

"_We should not be fighting among ourselves" Aphrodite yelled "With everything that is happening this should be a time for love not hate!"_

"_you always believe it is a time for love, you are the Goddess of Love" retorted Casseopia. _

"_ENOUGH!" yelled Zeus "We are not here to be rulers, we exist to keep the balance and that is all. Make your choice now, live the way we always have or leave Olympia and never return."_

"_Zeus, Brother this can not be right!" Poseidon yelled. Zeus came to him, "Brother of mine, this is the only way. We will not become monsters and rule this world. That was not meant for us" Zeus stated. _

"_Zeus is right. Let them leave and follow Hades if it is what they wish. I am not one for hatred or War but I would be for this" stated Aphrodite "Casseopia and Aodhan will lead them to there deaths."_

"_This will not be the end, remember this, many more things will come for many years that will change things now. The Gods will fall and leave only one left for many years till the day the unthinkable happens" Hera said to no one "Then the Gods will return and so will the War."_

_End Flashback_

I looked around to see confused looks on all their faces. "My beauty maybe you should finish" I asked her, she nodded.

**ApPOV**

"I am sure you all are quite confused" I asked them.

"Of course we are, you have only vaguely told us anything" the blonde one named Rosalie stated. This was going to be harder than I thought. "We have been anything but vague. Poseidon has told you what happened in grave detail and well there is not much more we can say." I told them. I watched my daughters face closely, I could see the wheels turning in her mind. Isabella gasped "Vampire are Gods sorta, right? They came from your fallen brothers and sisters?" she asked me. I nodded. "Then why the animosity towards each other?" she asked me directly, she was learning I could not deny her.

"You must remember, these where dark times. The fallen had begun to take life from man, as Gods we could not allow that. It pained us to fight our brothers but we did. It was not till Aodhan faced me that true hatred formed" I began

_Flashback:_

"_they will come" Hera spoke. I looked at her confused, "Hera, what does our future hold?" I asked her. She smiled, "For us it seems bleak, but for you Aphrodite I see happiness ahead of you, great sorrow will pain you but happiness is most dominant" Hera told me, then her smiled faded, "They are closing in on us, Soon you will face a choice, one you will not want to make, trust yourself and all will be well" that was all she said before one of them took her. _

_I looked up to see Aodhan staring at me with a evil smile. "what a shame it will be to lose one like you Aphrodite, you could always join us" he offered. I growled, "I would rather die a permanent death than join you!"_

_He sighed "So be it" then he lunged for me. I moved out the way but not before he sliced my arm. When he saw the blonde his eyes blacken and his smile grew, "I had intended to draw this out but I feel I should show mercy."_

_I searched myself and pulled on the power inside me, the power I had not touched since our creation. Once I knew I had control of it I opened my eyes and captured his gaze. "You will be plagued with the memories of what you do for as long as you walk this earth until you meant the one who will be your undoing, your singer. Your kind will never exist in peace, with the power of the Gods I decree!" I said as I released the power. He screamed in pain. "You will regret this Aphrodite! The Gods will all fall, I will see to it" Aodhan yelled as he ran._

_Flashback ended_

My eyes never left my daughters. "It was your fault" she whispered. "Yes, had I not allowed Aodhan to bate me, things would have gone better. And perhaps they would not have come for you. But as Athena said, they feared your power would be too great" I answered her. "Isabella, had she handled things differently they would have still come. The fates knew as did Hera, that you would be born. Hades knew your power who be great, he also knew of you Edward" said Poseidon. I looked at him, he was not suppose to tell them this, I knew he could hear my thoughts so I was about to chastise him when he spoke again this time to me. "My beauty they need to know" he told me.

"what is it you insist on keeping from us?" Edward demanded.

"The truth is not always pleasant" I paused "The fates and we assume Hera as well, knew Isabella would be born and that her true love was a Vampire. The reason we fled to the ocean was so that you would be protected. The Gods as well as the fallen feared the unknown and you Isabella are a unknown" I looked to Edward then "you may choose not to believe this but the fates said she would kill her one true love to gain the power to rule the world."

I watched as it registered in their minds. "They saw me kill Edward?" she asked on the verge of tears. "Yes" I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 Darkest Twilight

**Chapter 6 -Darkest Twilight**

"what is it you insist on keeping from us?" Edward demanded.

"The truth is not always pleasant" I paused "The fates and we assume Hera as well, knew Isabella would be born and that her true love was a Vampire. The reason we fled to the ocean was so that you would be protected. The Gods as well as the fallen feared the unknown and you Isabella are a unknown" I looked to Edward then "you may choose not to believe this but the fates said she would kill her one true love to gain the power to rule the world."

I watched as it registered in their minds. "They saw me kill Edward?" she asked on the verge of tears. "Yes" I whispered.

_"what is it you insist on keeping from us?" Edward demanded._

_"The truth is not always pleasant" I paused "The fates and we assume Hera as well, knew Isabella would be born and that her true love was a Vampire. The reason we fled to the ocean was so that you would be protected. The Gods as well as the fallen feared the unknown and you Isabella are a unknown" I looked to Edward then "you may choose not to believe this but the fates said she would kill her one true love to gain the power to rule the world."_

_I watched as it registered in their minds. "They saw me kill Edward?" she asked on the verge of tears. "Yes" I whispered._

**BPOV**

It just couldn't be true. I would never hurt Edward, I couldn't bare if harm came to him. I wasn't this power hungry person.

"Isabella, I know you are different than they thought you would be" said my father.

"That does not change what they believe Poseidon" My mother added "she is not safe, none of us are."

That was when I fainted.

**ApPOV**

I saw my daughter faint from utter shock and there was nothing I could to help her. _You can help her, you just choose to keep things from them,_ my love thought. Sometimes this connection Gods have is annoying. _There are something things they don't need to know,_ I thought to him.

But as I watched the vampire god fuss over my daughter I worried that maybe they should know the truth. No, that is not an option.

I was about to walk over to her when I was hit with a vision,

_Vision:_

"_Zeus brother you have returned" Poseidon boomed. _

"_Brother, it is good to be home" Zeus agreed. _

"_Zeus, the others are awakening. Soon all will have returned" I told him. He smiled, "good."_

"_They will come for us, won't they?" I asked. _

"_Yes I am afraid they will. Now where is this Princess that Hades was so worried about" Zeus asked._

"_Isabella would you come here daughter" Poseidon called._

_End Vision._

"Alice, did you see that?" I asked her.

"I saw Bella in fancy clothing, with a crown. What did you see?" she asked.

"Not that exactly" I turned to my love "Tell me you saw what I just saw?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, soon, they will return soon."

This was not what I had planned. She could not be the long lost Princess. It has been millions of years since the Celtic Princess died. She was the one who birth the first Demy-God. She birth the first Vampire. She was power hungry and turned.

I walked outside to be alone but felt someone follow me. Edward.

"will she be alright?" he asked. He meant more than from this recent event.

"Tonight is the Darkest Twilight I have ever seen. Maybe once or twice a year you see this" I told him. He sighed.

"She will be fine. I will not let anything happen to her." I swore to him. Then he did the last thing I thought he would. He hugged me.


	7. Chapter 7 Blood Moon

**Chapter 7 - Blood Moon**

**ApPOV**

Things between Edward and I are awkward ever since he hugged me the other night. I know he loves my daughter and for now that is enough for me to like him but I can not fight the truth that I know inside.

Isabella had not fully recovered from her fainting spell. _My beauty, I think its time we tell them everything._ I was seriously hating this connection crap at this time. _We can't. You know the rules._

He would forsake the rules but I would not. There are just some things that are not meant to be shared with outsiders. Which brings me to business for the day.

"Edward I do believe now is a good a time as any. We should go to Olympia. And yes Isabella as well" I told him. She smiled but he seemed grim.

"What if you are wrong?" he asked. If I am then all of us will perish.

"I am not wrong" I told him. He nodded. I went to find Carlisle knowing that he knew what we had spoke about. I knocked on his study door. "Come in" he told me. I held my breath then walked in.

"Carlisle I need to speak to you" I paused " We are leaving to go the Olympia." I told him. As he took that in I dove deep inside myself reaching for the power of the Gods. I pushed out a thin layer of power so no one else could hear this conversation. He was looking at me strangely. "what did you do?" he asked. Of course he would notice.

"No one can hear us" I walked up to him and kneeled in front of his chair " Carlisle I know you love my daughter as does you son. The four of us are going to Olympia and I am not sure when we will be able to return."

He seemed to be in shock. I knew we didn't have much time before the others realized how quiet it is up here. "Carlisle?"

"You will not be returning. You never had plans of returning" he said. It was not a question.

"No, I never did" I sighed " If he is like us then no harm will fall on him my their hands" I assured him hoping he would miss the way I said it, a vain hope.

"But he will be someone's" again it was not a question.

"Yes, Isabella's" my face grim and I turned away from him. He grabbed my arm to turn me back facing him.

"It is true?" he asked. I nodded. "but it is not the way we told you. WE are not allowed to speak of this. She is the only one who could destroy him if he is truly becoming one of us, and she will only because he will attempted to kill me" I said with sadness in my voice.

"Edward would not" he said sternly.

"Carlisle as much as you believe in your son this is certain. Once I see it then it is certain, nothing I see changes. Hera passed her gift to me, I see the certain future" I told him "there is no stopping this.""If we tell him.." he began.

"No, he must never know! Things must go the way it is meant, only then can the world stay in balance. I will not be lost forever. I will return, all will be well" I said seeming to try to convince him when I was trying to convince myself. There was not way to know that this would not be my final death.

They four of us stand outside the Hall of Olympus, I could see Isabella stare at Edward as he shivered. It was understandable to be afraid. Reading my thoughts Poseidon held me closer to him, _You will be fine_ he thought. _No I wont_ I thought. He sighed, he was the only God you have never believe Hera's visions had been permanent, that he future was never set in stone. I wish I could believe the way he does, but I am more practical than he is. I kissed his cheek before walking to Edward and taking his hand. I squeezed it gently, "it is time." My love held our daughter as I took her beloved to face what could be impending doom. As we reached the doors I could feel the presence of others on the other side. I locked my eyes with his, "you must believe everything will be fine of they will know something is up. Act like you belong" I told him. He nodded. I opened to doors, taking his hand again hand walked in.

I let go of Edward's hand when I saw him, Zeus. "Zeus, you have returned" I explained. Then he locked his gaze to mine, and smiled. "Aphrodite, you beauty is something I have missed" he replied "Poseidon brother, it has been too long" he said taking his brother in his arms. Only then did I realize no one was trying to kill us. I turned to look at Edward is was glowing, glowing brighter than even Zeus. Zeus seemed to notice that as well. "Who are the young ones?" he asked.

"Isabella our daughter and her other half Edward" Poseidon answered. Zeus seemed to be at a lost for words. "Did they take her long ago" he asked. I nodded "Yes, you remember that is good" I paused "I have spent my time here alone looking for her."

"I see, but this Edward. He is a God. I do not understand. He is not one of the Ancients" Zeus stated. I went up to Zeus placing my hands on either side of his face hoping that in seeing what I have seen he would understand. I replayed it all. From our first meeting at the school, too the night she became a God and the night he began the transformation. He quick intake of breath caught me off guard and I lost my place. "the Blood Moon" Zeus whispered.

"We are not to speak of this" said Apollo from behind him. "I had that rule and I can dismiss it" Zeus replied "this should not have been possible."

I saw the thoughts run through his head. "you knew this was possible! All those years ago when the others fell and wanted to return you said there was no way to return to the grace of the Gods! You lied." I yelled.

"I lied because in doing so we tie ours the one that returns. If they fall again, so would we. Now you daughter is bond to this one for eternity. If he shall fall so will she and there is not returning again for either" he stated.

It all made since now, that was how is was going to kill me. He would fall and so would she. Killing me slowly. I heard a growl, he heard my thoughts. "Edward . ." I began. But he stopped me. "You knew I would…" he sneered.

"It does not have to be that way" Zeus began but I cut in pushing Edward away.

"I have seen it" I whispered. Zeus nodded, "That does not make in certain. Hera saw you dieing giving birth to the child and yet here you are. Some things are not certain.


	8. Chapter 8 Solar Eclipse

_**Sorry it is so short.**_

_**No much time for writing tonight but I thought I would give you a little something.**_

_**R&R**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8 - Solar Eclipse**

**BPOV**

I didn't not understand what was going on. I looked to my mother for answers, she seemed at a lose for words. A first for her. I needed answers and I needed them now.

"you will tell me everything" I asked this man named Zeus. "Yes" was all he said.

**ApPOV**

"This is not your place Zeus. She is my daughter" I argued with him. I made the mistake of not disclosing everything to them I needed to come clean. "As you wish Aphrodite. You will explain then, I will tell what you do not know" he replied. Poseidon placed his hand on the small of my back and turned me to look him in the eyes. "Everything will be fine my beauty" he whispered. I only wish I could believe it. I stepped away from him to look at my Isabella. "Mother?" she asked. I sighed.

"I know there is much I have kept from you, but it was important that you not know. We have rules, I could not disclose everything I had seen. Now is different. It was not long after I saw the vision that would lead me to you that I saw my own death at the hands of Edward Cullen" I told her. She gasped, her eyes flickering from me and Edward. "No, No, NO! Edward would never do something like that" she swore. I nodded, " I know that is what you believe and I do have a hard time believing it could be true. As Zeus has pointed out not all things are certain, I survived you and this may never happen but if it shall it will be soon." I finished.

"Why would you keep this from us?" Edward asked. "I thought it would be better to have this talk here, if at all" I told him honestly "I never in my wildest dreams would have thought you would become a God."

I waited for them to respond but nothing came, until my darling daughter asked the one thing I wish she wouldn't have. It would only worry her more.

"If Edward and I fell how would that harm my mother?" she asked Zeus. She always seems to know when I wont answer something.

"You are her child. Every death you have had since birth she has felt. But for you to fall, that is something that destroys a God, leaving behind a shell of what you once where. She would feel that destruction and pain every moment til it would destroy her as well" He told her. "Wouldn't she just Fall ?" Isabella asked him. But I answered this time.

"Falling from the Grace of the Gods is and has never been an option for me. I am the Goddess of Love, I am love and love is the most purest feelings, darkness can not taint love" I tried to explain "It has for many centuries with no victories." just as I finished speaking I was hit with a vision.

_Vision:_

"_Jane are you sure?" Aro asked._

"_Yes, Master. He is no longer Vampire, something has changed. It was strange and there is more of them too" she confided. _

"_I see, leave us. We need to speak" he told her. And she left._

"_You do not believe it could be them?" Marcus asked Aro._

"_Yes brothers I do. They may have returned. And if so then so has War" he answered._

"_It seems fit that the Cullen's would be a part of this" Casius stated._

"_No matter. This shall be intriguing" Aro spoke._

_End Vision._

"Aphrodite what did you see?" Zeus asked me. I could hear a growl in the background. I noticed it came from Edward. _You saw that too then?_ I asked him in my thoughts. He nodded. I need to protect myself better than this. _Explain for me please._ I begged him, he smiled.

"Aro, Marcus, and Cauis other wise known as the Volturi have heard of what happened to me. They believe the gods may have returned. They are discussing War. Starting with my Family" he told him before looking at me. "We have to go to them" he told me.

"Yes we must" I turned to Zeus then "I ask you blessing to go to the Cullen's and prepare them for battle. We should all be there, that is where they will go. Better outside Forks then in the city" I explained. He nodded, "Yes, you are right. Go to them. Vampires they may be but none can doubt their goodness. I will collect the others. Stay in contact" he replied.

"Of course" I said while taking Poseidon's hand my daughters. "Lets go" I whispered.

Things may just work out.

I hope.

* * *

_**I wrote a summary and first chapter for a new story.**_

_**Please read it and let me know what you think.**_

"_**Violet Eyes"**_


	9. Authors Note

Sorry not a new chapter.

Okay i rewrote chapter nine, so go back and reread it.

Not alot changed i mostly added some more at the end.

Hope you like it.

Bella


	10. Chapter 9 Bloody Dawn

**Chapter 9 - Bloody Dawn**

**ApPOV**

Once we got far enough away I knew we where safe I stopped and fell to the ground. I just could not fight it anymore, I was fading. They all stopped and came back to find me there laying on the ground. Poseidon was by my side in seconds. "My beauty, you can not leave me" he whispered "My Bella, my beauty I love you."

"What is happening to her?" Isabella cried "Mother?" I could not answer her but I hoped Edward would hear it in my thoughts. _Let her know I love her, and I will be back. I am old Edward, I have not feed the way I should in hundreds of years I do not think I will last much longer. _

He growled, "No, I will not let this happen." "And what will you do to stop it?" Poseidon spat.

"Bella run back to the house, it is not far. Tell the others what has happened. I will help her" I heard him tell her. Why was he lying to her, there was nothing that would help me now, except….but I would never do it. I felt my daughter kiss my cheek then leave. "Poseidon, she knows something will save her" he told my love, damn him for that. Realization hit my love then, "she will never do it Edward. There are some things a God just cant do," he told him.

Would I though? Could I truly allow myself to fade knowing they need me? The price to stay is high, I risk falling. Permanently. There is no coming back for me if I fall, I have been here so long, breaking the rules for so long. But I have to choice, I never did. _I will do it, do you both here me. I will do what is necessary to stay. My love explain to him._ With that I fainted.

**BPOV**

I know something is going on. Something they do not want me to know about. Why do they insist on hiding things.

"Bella, where is Edward and the others?" asked Esme. "Aphrodite is fading they are staying with her, trying to help her. I am here too help you" I told them.

"I know, I saw it too" said Alice.

"How did you see it end?" I asked her. "Without Aphordite we are doomed. The both of you together are unstoppable, without her it could go their way" she answered. "Then we must hope see can come back" I told them with tears in my eyes.

**EPOV**

"What is it she much do?" I asked him. He sighed, "In order for her to stay, she will need a connection here, another God to be bound to" Poseidon told me. I was confused. "Aren't you bound to one another already?" I asked him. He nodded, "Yes, we she per founded the immortal drink we became connected permanently. This is different than that, she needs someone to give her part of there soul, part of their life force" he stated.

"I will do it" I told him. He smiled, "that is noble Edward, and I am sure she would be grateful, but it must be someone pure" he answered. I didn't take it to heart, I was not pure. Who would….Bella.

"Yes, Isabella is the only one who can help her. It has to be a willing sacrifice. As I said, My beauty would never do it. She may say she will but she would hate herself later" he told me. But I already had my phone to my ear. "Alice" I said. "Edward what is it?" she asked. Like she didn't know. "You already know Alice, send Bella back to us. We need her" I told her. "she heard you, she is on her way" "Thank you Alice" I said before hanging up.

**BPOV**

"What can I do Edward" I asked him. He explained it all to me. That in order for her to stay with us, she would need to be connected to someone here. Someone pure would have to sacrifice part of their soul to save her, and I was the only pure soul.

It was overwhelming, her life in my hands. But there is only one choice for me. "how do I do this?" I asked my father.

**ApPOV**

I could hear my love explaining to someone how to save me. Who did he find willing to do such a thing. That was when I heard her voice, my Isabella. No. She can not do this. But I could not stop her, there was nothing I could do.

I heard her say the words to bind us forever.

"_I Isabella Daughter of Love and Sea_

_Sacrifice part of my soul for thee_

_Aphrodite Goddess of Love_

_Queen of the Sea take my blood_

_That will bind you to me"_

I would smell her blood, the perfect scent, tulips and the ocean. I felt her press her wrist to my mouth, then I could taste the blood. I felt her soul break and part of it flow to me, that was when something changed in me. I had to jump away from them or I would have killed her.

"Mom?" my darling Isabella said. Her voice snapped me out of it. I held my breath. "thank you for what you did but please cover that cut or heal it, my control is gone" I told them. I looked to Poseidon. _The fire is gone, I do not feel my connection with it anymore, she feels it too. I can see it. _

I watched his face as he took this in. Something changed inside me, I did not fall that was certain. But something did change. I looked up and my eyes locked me with daughters and I gasped at the same time she did. Her eyes…she had blood red eyes. I looked into her mind seeing myself through her eyes, and I whispered "no". My eyes had turned blood red too.

I ran. I didn't know what else to do. How would I explain something not even I understood. I know a war is coming, but at this moment all I want is to be fat away from everything.

Every time I see my eyes I feel the monster within and I want to destroy it.

"I know what that's like" Edwards says from behind me. I didn't even hear him coming. He must truly be fast. "I am" was his answered.

"Humph" I paused "Why did you follow me Edward?" I asked him.

I could see it in his mind. "She asked you too. You should not have listened. I can not go back. She should not have done that" I explained. He growled, "You are the one who told me you would do what needed to be done to stay and protect her. This was the price, whatever this is" he told me. His words hit me hard. This was my fault. I had said that, and at the time I meant it.

This price was too high, for her. She would forever be bound to me, what happens to be will effect her greatly. "is that any different than another mother and daughter?" he asked me, responding to my thoughts. Damn minder, now I know what the others feel like when I do this to them. It sucks. He snickered at that.

I could smell something in the distance. Something mouthwatering. I took off after it, but before I could get it Edward pinned me to a tree. That was when I saw them, it was a man and his wife and child camping. I had…I would have…."what has happened to me" I whispered too low for them to hear, but Edward did. He helped me get away, far away.

"you acted as if you are a newborn vampire, not a ancient Goddess" he told me. I cringed, he was right. I was acted the way we all did in the beginning reckless. That's when it dawned on me.

"I know what happened to me" I said, he blinked confused. "I am starting all over. From the beginning, she bound me to her and she is new" I answered.

"But Bella does not act that way" he countered.

"No, but she would connected to myself and Poseidon. And we are old, but now I feel the same as I did in the beginning of time" I said, realizing too late that I let it slip. I could see it in his mind he was putting it all together now. The beauty, the speed, the strength, the power, and the blood all needs we shared. They different in some ways but none the less we shared them.

"We are the same creatures" he stated a matter of factly. I could not deny it any longer, I nodded. "Yes. You kind came from ours. We are at the core the some creatures" I admitted finally. It was a relief to finally have this off my chest.

"Then those that you say fell?" he asked. I sighed.

"They did fall. They fell from the grace of the Gods, causing them to become what you are. They are still the creatures they once where but the light, the fire, the goodness they once had is gone" I paused realizing something "How did I not see this before."

"what are you talking about?" he asked I let him see into my mind the realization I just came to. He was able to become a God for he held a connection to the light because of the life he leads. They all do.

"You believe this?" he asked. I nodded "With everything inside me".

I could feel the familiar fire begin to burn inside me again, the fire of the Gods, I welcomed it. He smiled, he must feel it too.

"Lets go home" he said taking my hand "They are waiting for us, Airabella." I smiled, "You used my human name" I replied. He shrugged, "you never seemed human to me till now," he told me. I smiled again and whispered, "Thank you."

I ran, but this time I was going the right way. To my new family, the my darling daughter, and back to my love.


	11. Authors Note 2

I know I havent been updating a lot lately. There has been so much going on with my grandmother getting so sick. I am trying to up date more often on all my stories.

I do not want to lose any of my readers.

I see a lot of you have added my stories to your favorites but I would really love your input on them.

So you if you would post Reviews too that would be amazing.

Well I will have all my stories updated hopefully before Monday.

*Isabella Lynn*


	12. Chapter 10 Another Complication

**Chapter 10 - Another Complication**

**ApPOV**

As I walked into the house I was pulled into a tight embrace. The most lovely scent enveloped me, my love, I took in the smell of the ocean and I felt home. "Don't you ever to that to me again," he whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I kissed the space below his ear before replying "Never."

When he released me I looked around for the person I wanted to see the most, my savor, my Isabella. She was no where to be seen. I closed me eyes, focusing on our connection. She was upset, I could tell that much but I could not tell where she was. "She isn't here" Alice spoke up, she must have so me looking.

"where did she go?" I asked her. She shrugged, "She didn't tell anyone, she just ran off she wouldn't look us in the eye." Oh.

_I have to go find her_ I thought so that only Poseidon and Edward could hear, they both nodded. I walked out the door I just came threw and breathed in taking in the scents. I caught hers and followed it.

I came to a house, one I didn't recognize. I could hear the thoughts of its owner.

'_She really is okay, different but okay. I really don't need to know everything, I needed to know she was alright. I love her so much'_

She went home, her human home, to her human father or at least the one from this life.

**BPOV**

I could hear Charlie in the other room, he was so happy to see me. I haven't been here in so long. Honestly things seemed to have moved along so fast I didn't realize how much time had truly pasted.

I wish I knew the reason I had ended up here but I didn't. At first I thought I would end up in Jacksonville with my mom, well my human mom. It is strange how easily I began to call Aphrodite mom, how easily I forgot Renee. I didn't want to forget her, she did raise me after all. I know down to my core who my true parents are but that doesn't change the way I feel about Charlie and Renee. I do love them and for their safety I need to say goodbye, I just don't know how.

I smelt him before I could hear him, Edward.

I turned to see my personal Adonis standing before me with a worried expression on his perfect face. "Are you alright?" he asked me his words laced with the same worry.

"I don't know anything anymore" I told him. He told me to go on with his eyes. "I feel so different now, less in control of things. I know I am not dangerous to anyone, but I know I am and changed. I saw my eyes in the water Edward, the eyes of I newborn, she has them too" I whispered.

He nodded, "She is worried about you. You came after you but when she saw you came here just went back and told me to come."

I was grateful she had sent Edward instead of coming herself, I needed him right now. I pulled him closer to me, "she knew I would need you" I paused "I never wanted her to know I came here." I did feel guilty coming here, to my human family when I had her now.

"Her thoughts where of worry. She as not hurt if anything she understands, she had human parents once as well" he confirmed. I was taken back, she was a Goddess but she had been human once? I looked at him with questions in my eyes. "it is not my story to tell love. She will tell you if you ask, as would your father. All the Gods where human once, what they are was born in them" he confessed. I nodded in understanding. I allowed him to hear my thoughts, _I need to saw goodbye to Charlie, for good this time._ 'Yes' was his answer. I watched him jump from my window and land without a sound. And I went downstairs to speak to my human father.

**ApPOV**

I was running along the forest when I came across the most disgusting scent, something not even I had smelt before. Its wasn't long before I saw what is was coming from, five giant wolves began to walk toward me.

_The smell isn't right Sam, she could be human._ HA!

_You saw her running Jacob, she is one of them. _

_Her eyes guys, have you seen her eyes. She is not like the Cullen's._

That's it this isn't fun anymore. I concentrating, thinking only of love, using it the way only I could.

_I can not hurt her._

_She is so beautiful, she can not be harmed._

It was starting to work but I need them in their human form so I worked on that next. Within moments I had 5 naked men standing in front of me.

"Hello" I greeted them "I am Airabella Mason, you are?"

"I am Jacob Black, this is Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embrey" the one who had been the reddish brown wolf answered. I smiled at him, he blushed.

I could see them returning to normal, "why are you following me?" I asked the one named Jacob.

"IT is our duty to protect our people you are on our lands" he told me. Their lands, huh I must have gone farther than I planned.

_How did she…why are we human again? _The one named Sam thought. I smiled his way. _she can hear my thoughts?_ I nodded.

"I certainly can wolf" I teased. He growled, "You are on our lands leech!"

I could feel my blood begin to boil. I knew they could see the golden fire in my eyes. "I am not leech mutt. It would do you well to show respect for one as great as I, but as you are ill informed allow me" I paused "I am Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Queen of the Sea!"

They all gasped.

"that is not possible" Embrey insisted.

"you said your name was Airabella" Jacob accused.

"Yes, many years ago, thousands actually. I was human, that is my human name" I told them honestly. Not that I thought for a moment they would believe it. "Well I must be going now, Goodbye Wolves" I said with a smile before I teleported back the Cullen house. Every one was waiting for me.

"Where have you been" Alice said grabbing me "you disappeared from my sight." huh she can't see the wolves.

"Did you all know that werewolves live not far from here?" I asked them all, noticing Isabella and Edward still missing.

"Yes, why would you ask?" Esme inquired.

"I ran into them on my run, it would seem I was on their lands. No need to worry all is well, I did explain what I was but I am not sure they truly cared or believed me. They would give anything for you to break the treaty" I confessed all I knew.

"It will mean a WAR when they realize what as happened to Bella" Jasper added. I cringed.

"Good, I myself would not mind a fight" Emmett chimed in. Men!

"What Isabella is was born inside her, much like it is for them. She has always been different, even she knew that" Carlisle added. I silently thanked him for that.

I could hear them approaching, Edward and Isabella.

"Great, another complication that is just what we need" Edward said as they entered. "What are you talking about?" Bella asked him. I shared my mind with her showing her. She gasped looking at me. "this is not good is it?" she asked.

"For now there is nothing to worry over, but I have no way to know if it will be in the future. I could look into the future but I do not know what I will get" I told her. She begged me with her eyes, so I did it for her.

_Vision:_

" _Blank….Black…..Darkness…..Nothingness…..then a scream and cries of agony. _

_Myself and my Isabella staying told, the only things covered in light, a golden light. _

_Then all went dark "_

_End Vision._

What could that mean? I had made sure to shield myself so no one other than me could see what I saw. I allowed Alice to see what I had seen, making sure Edward could not. She gasped, her eyes locked on mine. She came up to me, "come hunt with me?" it was not really a question. I took her hand and turn right before leaving to face them all. "It would mean a lot to me if you would use my human name now, call me Airabella."

Then I left with Alice. If anyone could help me figure out this vision it would be her.


	13. Chapter 11 Fading Light

**Chapter 11 - Fading light**

**ApPOV**

I could feel Alice running behind me, I had to fight the urge to attack. I never did like being followed. I stopped a few miles from the Canadian border.

"Alice, what I am about to tell you can not be utter again after this" I told her staring her dead in the eye, she nodded. "The light we stood in, I have seen it only once before. When the Gods where created."

"How is that possible? What does it mean?" she asked me.

I did not want to lie to her, but I myself was not sure. "I honestly do not know for sure. I do not that it can not be good."

It had been days since I saw that horrible vision. And still no answers had been seen. How could it even be possible? The light could only mean one of two things, the creation of new gods or the death of them all. With Bella and myself being the only ones in the light well that would mean we are at the center of it all. It takes all the Gods combined power to create new Gods from humans, and it hasn't been done since the dark ages. Its too risky, it was one we created who turned to the King of the underworld and his Vampires to destroy us all. If such a thing would happen now with all of us scattered and weak from rebirth, it would mean the end of us all.

"Darling you shouldn't worry so much" my love said to me. I looked into his and saw all the love I have known. It a moment like that everything seems like it will be okay but the sad fact is that the moment doesn't last. "Love I must worry. It is only I and Alice who know of this and you of course but you never worry. The calm of the sea is always with you," I joke with him. He smiles at that, "yes but the sea is a demon when anger sets in." He had a point there.

"do you think we should tell her? Can she handle another thing to go wrong" I asked him seriously. My poor Bella has been through so much to have another horrible thing happen to her so soon. "She is our child, she is strong. I believe she can handle anything" my darling told me. I nodded, "Then I believe it is time we tell them all."

We left our safe haven in the woods to face the Cullens. I had been avoiding Bella, she knew I had. Which only made her try harder to be around me, but I hated lying to her and if she had asked me anything I would have had to lie. Once we walked into the house you could feel the energy shift. I looked to Alice she smiled, "I told them you where coming, and there were many thing we needed to talk about." It is nice having someone like Alice around, she winked at me.

I turned to face them all, and took a deep breath before being a tale that would frighten them all. "You must listen to the story before I tell you the events to come, so listen well…..

_Long ago in a time much different from this, three boys were born gifted with strength and power like none before them, their names where Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. After defeating the Titans they became the ruling GODS. Together the three created many gods and goddesses from Humans. It wasn't until the birth of a Goddess, a women whos beauty is said to put all others to shame, stepped out of the sea. She was Aphrodite Goddess of Love, named so for no man nor women could escape her spell. A rivalry struck between the brothers, all vowing their love to her. When she said she loved them all, they began to battle each other, hoping to end the others to have to her to themselves. _

_It was then that the Gods separated, Zeus took to the sky, Poseidon to the Sea, and Hades to the underworld. But not before creating one last God, someone who would be the gate between them all, Artonius. _

_Hades had been experimenting with turning Humans to Gods on his own, but they either died or did not embody a god. They became known as Vampires not human but not god. _

_When word reached Hades by way of Artonius that Aphrodite had fled to the Sea with Poseidon and they were with child he was enraged. Artonius convinced him to use the Vampires and take down the Zeus and the others, but he would need help, and a larger army, so they began to work._

_They struck Zeus and the others during s Celebration of the birth of Isabella Daughter of love and Sea. _

Everyone just stared at us. It was Rosalie who spoke first, "So the entire fall of the Gods was because Poseidon's brother couldn't deal that you didn't chose him?"

"To be fair Hades never did take it well when he lost anything. Zeus and I where always faster, smarter, and stronger than he was. So Aphrodite chose me he was upset but it wasn't until word spread that we would have a child did he truly want destruction" Poseidon answered.

"There is no need to make excuses for him darling. Hades knew what he was doing and he is nothing more than a child who doesn't like when others get the toys he desires."

Isabella just started at me, I could see the wheels turning in her head. "You loved him," was all she said. She would be the one to hear and remember that part of the tale.

"Yes, I did. I love all three of the brothers. They were my family after all, but each of them had their own love for me. Being the Goddess of love isn't easy, men and women fall in love with me easily and it is hard to know when it is true and when it is fake. What Hades felt for me wasn't really. For once Poseidon and I returned and Zeus so me with child, he felt no love for me as a lover only as a sister. Hades would do the same, but he refused to set eyes on me. But I will not be letting this end this way. We will end this once and for all. I will not see everything destroyed once again because he was greedy." I could feel the fire in my eyes, so I knew they could see it.

There is no fury like that of a women. "What do you mean again?" Esme asked sweetly. Of course I haven't finished the tale.

"A few days ago I was struck with a vision, one of me and Isabella bathed in a golden light. The light of the GODs. The only time I have ever seen such a thing was when the gods where created and when they all perished."

"Does this mean more GODs will be created?" Esme asked, at that Rosalie seemed to perk up. So much vanity in one person. "That is one possible outcome," I answered her but before I could finished Bella spoke. "And the other would be our deaths?"

I sighed, "Yes darling."

Days went on and nothing happened. Not a single vision to show what was coming. We knew something bad was looming on the horizon and we had no way to ward it off. If we couldn't figure this out then we all would be doomed.

"No more of this! I cannot take another day like this," Alice yelled. My Bella went to her asking what was wrong. "Bella all this sitting around waiting is only making things worse." I knew what she meant, every vision I got was worse than the last one. Our chances seemed to be dwindling, like a fading light.


End file.
